kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
God Maximum Mighty X
is a superior mech fighting video game created by God Kuroto Dan, serving as the basis for the God Maximum Mighty X Gashat. Based off the Level 99 Maximum Mighty X created by Emu Hojo, God Maximum Mighty X is quite possibly the most powerful Gashat in existence at an immense Level 1000000000. Game Description A game that allows you to create other games. History Origin A Gashat derived from Maximum Mighty X, the template that would become God Maximum Mighty X was one of four blank Gashats created by Kuroto Dan in his attempts to counter Cronus. Ultimately, he finished Doctor Mighty XX for this purpose. Zombie Chronicle The Gashat's ability to use the God Maximum Gamer was destroyed by Lazer Level X with the help of Masamune Dan's Bugster virus and left at Kuroto's grave, along with his Gamer Driver. Though the Gashat would later be taken to save Kiriya's life in conjunction with the Bugster raising game's mechanics. Maximum Gamer *Kamen Rider Genm (Another Ending: Genm vs. Lazer) Kamen_rider_genm_god_maximum_gamer_render_by_zer0stylinx-dbui3jj.png|Genm God Maximum Gamer Level 1000000000 KREA-Genm Level Billion without GMG.png|God Maximum Gamer Level 1,000,000,000 (Without God Maximum Gamer) God Maximum Mighty X Gashat This Gashat, unlike the original Maximum Mighty X Gashat, was created by Kuroto Dan. It is a recolor of the original Maximum Mighty X Gashat, with one notable difference being the miniature of Kamen Rider Genm popping out of the Gashat's lid. When activated, the Gashat reformats the battlefield into a Game Area. It doesn't seem to spawn any Energy Item containers, but instead summons the God Maximum Gamer. Also, unlike the original Maximum Mighty X's Level 99, the form accessed by this Gashat is http://p-bandai.jp/item/item-1000118563, a far greater level than the original. Its finisher is the God Maximum Critical Blessing. Additionally, this form is immune to Cronus' Pause ability, previously something only the Hyper Muteki form could do. Games Created In addition to all the abilities of the original Maximum Gamer, Genm can create any game with his thoughts and use the game's mechanics to attack his opponent. The only games he created with this gashast are Zombie Chronicle and CoSmIC Chronicle. Zombie Chronicle Zombie Chronicle (ゾンビクロニクル Zonbi Kuronikuru) is a dangerous zombie apocalypse war game that makes all residents transform into mutated Bugster-like creatures by Zombie Gamers that feed on humanity and the only way to revert its effect is by destroying the God Maximum Mighty X gashat. Zombie Chronicle Title Screen.png|Zombie Chronicle Title Screen Zombie Gamers.png|Zombie Gamers Cosmic Chronicle is a game where the user can utilize cosmic phenomena as weapons with the ability to summon meteorites, fire solar rays as lasers and even use the Earth's moon as a bludgeoning weapon. This game is also the source of the immunity against Chronus' Pause Cosmic_Chronicle_Title_Screen.png|Cosmic Chronicle Title Screen GMMX Solar rays rense attack.png|Cosmic Chronicle's solar rays attack GMMX summoning meteorites.png|Cosmic Chronicle's meteorite summoning attack GMMX using Moon as weapon.png|Cosmic Chronicle's Moon attack Finisher : Genm powers energy to his right foot, jumps and extends his foot, covered in black and purple energy, and performs a powerful flying kick. God Maximum Critical Blessing 1.png|God Maximum Critical Blessing (Prelude) God Maximum Critical Blessing 2.png|God Maximum Critical Blessing Notes *God Maximum Mighty X's ability to use many games (i.e., Zombie Chronicle & Cosmic Chronicle) and freely setting Genm's battle stats brings to mind , where players can install modifications to a game to extend the interest and play value. **The Gashat's name is an appropriate reference to the term "God mode", referring to a cheat code in video games that makes a player invincible. Appearances * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Episode 41: Reset Game! **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Trilogy: Another Ending'' ***''Kamen Rider Para-DX with Poppy'' ***''Kamen Rider Genm vs. Lazer'' **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: ~Mighty Novel X~'' References Category:Ex-Aid Games